the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Tamil Muslims
Tamil Muslims are Tamils who practise Islam. The community is almost 4 million strong in India, primarily in the state of Tamil Nadu. Tamil-speaking Muslims in Sri Lanka are classified as Moors (not Tamils) due to independent lineage. Muslim Merchants – The Economic Behaviours of the Indian Muslim Community, Shri Ram Centre for Industrial Relations and Human Resources, New Delhi, 1972 de Silva, C.R. Sri Lanka — A History, pp. 3–5, 9 The community is predominantly urban. There is a substantial diaspora, particularly in South East Asia, which has seen their presence as early as the 13th century. They are known in Singapore and Malaysia as the Chulias. There is a belief that for a very long time, people from the Chola Kingdom of India were referred to as Chulia. Their lands (Cholamandalam) were collectively called the Coromandel Coast by the Europeans. Once the Chola dynasty was in decline, much of their trade in the Straits of Malacca was taken over by traders from Southern India. These traders tended to be Tamil Muslim and they were now referred to as the Chulias. In the late 20th century, the diaspora expanded to North America and Western Europe. Ethnic identity in Ramanathapuram District]] Though numerically nominal, the community is not homogeneous. Its origin is shaped by miscegenation and centuries of trade between the Bay of Bengal and the Maritime Southeast Asia. By the 20th century, certain Tamil races began to be listed as social classes in official gazettes of different nations as Marakayar, Rowther and Lebbai.Tamil Muslims dominate restaurant industry in Malaysia Hiltebeitel, A (1999) Rethinking India's oral and classical epics. p. 376 (11). University of Chicago Press. Zafar Anjum, Indians Roar In The Lion City. littleindia.com Economy with its inscription and translation]] In Tamil Nadu, the community is well known as rentiers, entrepreneurs, gemstone jewellers and money changers with above State-average GDP per capita incomes. Marakkayar Claiming Arabic descent, the Marakayar sect has dominated the educational and economic landscape in Tamil Nadu since the 17th century. One notable sea-faring merchant, as recorded in the Chronicles of Thondaiman, was Periya Thambi Nainar Marakkayar who is widely believed to be the first rupee millionaire in the community. His son Seethakaathi, an altruist, commissioned the penning of Seerapuranam by Umaru Pulavar. By the 20th century, B. S. Abdur Rahman had emerged as the first dollar billionaire. The 11th president of India A. P. J. Abdul Kalam was also born to a Marakkayar boat-builder.S. Arunachalam, The History of Pearl Fishery of Tamil Coast, Annamalai Nagar 1952, p. 11Sanjay Subramanian, The Political Economy of Commerce, Southern India 1500 – 1650, New York 1990 Rowther Claiming Turkic and Rajput descent, the Rowther sect is the second most prosperous coterie within the community. Lebbai Equivalent of Gurukkal , the Lebbai sect mainly engages in religious scholarship. Culture on a saree-clad bride's hands, Tamil Nadu, India.]] Legends and rituals As a mark of modesty, women usually wear white thuppatti (whilst travelling only) which is draped over their body on top of the saree but revealing face. Many visit (Dargah) on major life milestones like births, marriages and deaths.Stephen F' Dale Recent Researches on the Islamic Communities of Peninsular India, Studies in South India, ed. Robert E. Frykenbers and Paulin Kolenda (Madras 1985) , built in 7th century, with prominent Tamil architectural characteristics, is one of the oldest mosques in Asia]] , in the village of Thiruppanandal, Thanjavur District, Tamil Nadu]] Literature Culture and literature are heavily influenced by the Qadiri flavour of Sufism. Their domain range from mystical to medical, from fictional to political, from philosophical to legal and spiritual. It should be noted that the Sri Lankan Moors wrote Tamil in the Nastaliq script, known colloquially as Arwi.Islam in Tamilnadu: Varia. (PDF) Retrieved on 2012-06-27.216th year commemoration today: Remembering His Holiness Bukhary Thangal Sunday Observer – January 5, 2003. Online version accessed on 2009-08-14 The earliest Tamil Muslim literary works could be traced to the 14th century in the form of Palsanthmalai, a small work of eight stanzas. In 1572, Seyku Issaku, better known as Vanna Parimala Pulavar, published Aayira Masala Venru Vazhankum Adisaya Puranam detailing the Islamic principles and beliefs in a FAQ format. In 1592, Aali Pulavar wrote the Mikurasu Malai. The epic Seerapuranam by Umaru Pulavar is dated to the 17th centuryThe Diversity in Indian Islam. International.ucla.edu. Retrieved on 2012-06-27. and still considered as the crowning achievement of Tamil Muslim literature. Other significant works of 17th century include Thiruneri Neetham by Sufi master Pir Mohammad, Kanakabhisheka Malai by Seyku Nainar Khan (alias Kanakavirayar), Tirumana Katchi by Sekathi Nainan and the Iraq war ballad Sackoon Pataippor.N. A. Ameer Ali, Vallal Seethakkathiyin Vaazhvum Kaalamum, Madras 1983, p. 30-31, Ka. Mu. Sheriff, Vallal Seethakkathi Varalaru, 1986, pp. 60–62, M. Idris Marakkayar, Nanilam Potrum Nannagar Keelakkarai, 1990 Nevertheless, an independent identity evolved only in the last quarter of the 20th century triggered by the rise of Dravidian politics as well as the introduction of new mass communications and lithographic technologies.Tamil Muslim identity. Hindu.com (2004-10-12). Retrieved on 2012-06-27. The world's first Tamil Islamic Literature Conference was held in Trichy in 1973. In early 2000. the Department of Tamil Islamic Literature was set up in the University of Madras.[[Islamic Voice (magazine)]] Modern notable writers include Mu Metha and Pavalar Inqulab,Irandaam Jaamangalin Kathai. Hindu.com. Retrieved on 2012-06-27. Cuisine Tamil Muslim cuisine is a syncretic mixture of Tamil and North Indian recipes.Business Line Law and polity Pre-independence P. Kalifulla served as the minister for public works in the Cabinet of Kurma Venkata Reddy Naidu in 1937. He was sympathetic to the cause of Periyar E. V. Ramasamy and his Self-Respect Movement. He spoke against the introduction of compulsory Hindi classes in the Madras legislature and participated in the anti-Hindi agitations. He was a lawyer by profession and was known by the honorifics Khan Bahadur. He became the Dewan of Pudukottai after withdrawal from political work. Sir Mohammad Usman was the most prominent among the early political leaders of the community. In 1930, Jamal Mohammad became the president of the Madras Presidency Muslim League. Until then, the party was dominated by Urdu speakers. Yakub Hasan Sait served as a minister in the Rajaji administration. Allama Karim Gani, veteran freedom fighter and a close associate of Subash Chandra Bose, who hailed from Ilayangudi, served as Information Minister in Netaji ministry during the 1930s. Post-independence Since the late 20th century, politicians like Quaid-e-Millat (first President of Indian Union Muslim League) and Dawood Shah advocated Tamil to be made an official language of India due to its antiquity in parliamentary debatesTamil Muslim Periyar Thatstamil.oneindia.in. Retrieved on 2012-06-27 The community was united in a single political party under Quaid-e-Millath presidency for 27 years keeping rabble-rousers away until his death in 1972. Their support was invaluable for ruling parties in the state, as well as in the Centre. He was instrumental in framing and obtaining the minority status and privileges for minorities in India thus safeguarding the Constitution of India. His newspaper Urimaikkural was a very popular daily. S. M. Muhammed Sheriff, a.k.a. 'Madurai Sheriff Sahib' was a charismatic and prominent leader groomed by Quaid-e-Millath. He was the first elected IUML MP from Tamil Nadu. He produced clear documentary evidence that Kachchatheevu belonged to India. During the Emergency, he was the advisor to the Governor. M. M. Ismail became Chief Justice in 1979 and was sworn in as Acting Governor of Tamil Nadu in 1980. As Kamban Kazhagam president, he organised literary festivals, that focussed on classical Tamil literature. Justice S. A. Kader who was the Judge of Madras High Court during 1983-89 became the President of Tamil Nadu State Government Consumer Disputes Redressal Commission on retirement.http://www.supremecourtofindia.nic.in/circular/senioradvocates.pdf In the early 1990s, the Indian National League split from the IUML.Tamil Nadu / Chennai News : Indian National League State unit dissolved. The Hindu (2011-01-21). Retrieved on 2012-06-27. The non-denominational social reform movements (called Ghair Muqallid) began to take the front stage (supposedly to fight superstition creep) spearheaded by P. Jainulabdeen further weakening the IUML and causing unrest among community elders who preferred status quo and conservatism. Nevertheless, the Tamil Nadu Muslim Munnetra Kazagham was constituted in 1995. This non-profit organisation quickly became popular and assertive among the working class youth. Later, the Manithaneya Makkal Katchi, the political arm of TMMK was formed. But TMMK itself split to form the break-away organisation Tamil Nadu Thowheed Jamath soon. MMK contested in three seats and won two Assembly seats viz. Ambur (A. Aslam Basha) and Ramanathapuram (M. H. Jawahirullah). Broadly speaking, the community vote bank tends to support laissez faire and free trade; and have been unimpressed by Communism as a public policy though fringe working class factions often called for affirmative action in the last quarter of the 20th century.Susan Bayly, Saints, Goddesses and Kings — Muslims and Christians in South Indian Society, Cambridge, 1989 21st century New generation of leaders like Daud Sharifa Khanum have been active in pioneering social reforms like independent mosques for women.Biswas, Soutik. (2004-01-27) World's first Masjid for Women. BBC News. Retrieved on 2012-06-27.Pandey, Geeta. (2005-08-19) World | South Asia | Women battle on with mosque plan. BBC News. Retrieved on 2012-06-27.S.T.E.P.S.TMMK opposes separate mosque for women. News.newamericamedia.org. Retrieved on 2012-06-27. MLAs and MPs such as A. Anwar Rhazza, J. M. Aaroon Rashid, Abdul Rahman, Jinna, Khaleelur Rahman, S. N. M. Ubayadullah, Hassan Ali and T. P. M. Mohideen Khan are found across all major Dravidian political parties like DMK, DMDK and AIADMK, as well as national parties like the INC. At the age of 30, the award-winning documentarian Aloor Shanavas became the Deputy General Secretary of Viduthalai Chiruthaigal Katchi. References Further reading *Sinnappa Arasaratnam, Merchants, Companies and Commerce on the Coromandel Coast 1650 – 1740, New Delhi 1986 *''Maritime India in the Seventeenth Century'', New Delhi 1994 *''Maritime Commerce and English Power (South East India), 1750 – 1800'', New Delhi 1996 *''Dutch East Indian Company and the Kingdom of Madura, 1650 – 1700'', Tamil Culture, Vol. 1, 1963, pp. 48–74 *''A Note on Periyathambi Marakkayar, 17th century Commercial Magnate'', Tamil Culture, Vol. 10, No. 1, 1964, pp. 1–7 *''Indian Merchants and the Decline of Indian Mercantile Activity, the Coromandel case'', The Calcutta Historical Journal, Vol. VII, No. 2/1983, pp. 27–43 *''Commerce, Merchants and Entrepreneurship in Tamil Country in 18th century'', paper presented in the 8th World Tamil Conference seminar, Thanjavur, 1995 External links *TNTJ demands 10 percentage reservation for muslims. The Hindu (2010-06-13). Retrieved on 2012-06-27. Category:General articles